


My Boss Is A Playboy

by baektaestykookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektaestykookies/pseuds/baektaestykookies
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is laidback, funny and hardworking and recently started working as the assistant to the CEO of Lee Enterprises, who is known as Mr.Lee. Life seems to be all unicorns and sunshine to Donghyuck until Mr.Lee unexpectedly retires and his son takes over the company.Donghyuck now has to face a new challenge. A challenge known as Mark Lee.





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Donghyuck was sure he had peed his pants.

Uwaaa Mark is so scary. What if he makes me work overtime? Or makes me his servant? Or worse takes me out on a date which then leads to you know *cough* mark being a playboy *cough*.

Mark's words resonated in his mind.

"You think I will let you go freely? I don't do things for free, Hyuckie. You owe me one.", he had said with a smirk on his face.

Jisoos Christ. He hated being the victim. He regreted his existence right there.

And it didn't help that Mark happened to be so effing hot. And sexy.

Donghyuck wanted to turn away and run ( dasi run run run). But he couldn't. No matter how much he feared the consequences, he had to face it.

He took a deep breath ans stepped into Mark's room.

Mark was awaiting him with a playful smirk which according to Donghyuck fit his face perfectly.

"Ah. Welcome, Hyckie. I hope you are ready. Because you are in for a long ass ride."


	2. Unexpected News

The view of the ground met me first thing I stepped into my office, Lee Enterprises, on a normal Monday morning. Waking up half an hour late had its tolls.

"Omo. I'm so sorry Donghyuck-hyung. I was in a hurry. Jaemin hyung wanted this coffee and has been waiting since forever.", panicked Jeno, one of my co-workers.

I looked over at Jaemin who looked like a walking zombie. No wonder.

"It's okay Jeno. But next time you bump into me I will make sure that your head has a bump too.", I replied.

Jeno and Jaemin were so dedicated and loving to each other that it made my heart yearn for someone to take care of me like that. Sigh. I don't think it's happening any time soon with my luck.

SHIT. I forgot I am late. I rushed over to my cabin only to find heaps of work ready. There was a small sticky note from my boss Mr.Lee with 'Next time don't be late' and a smiley on the to-do-list.

(two hours later)

"Donghyuck, please report to my office immediately.", came the voice of Mr.Lee, his sixty year old boss, from the phone.

"Sure, Sir. I'll be right there in a minute.", replied Donghyuck and proceeded to his boss's office.

What is the sudden change in his schedule? He has a meeting only after an hour. I wouldn't have minded it if it weren't for the fact that he was interrupting my free time.

"Ah, yes you are here Donghyuck-ah. I unfortunately have some bad news. I am retiring, dear. Today is my last day as CEO of Lee Enterprises. My son will be taking over from tomorrow. I wanted to see my best ever secretary before I leave.", Mr. Lee said smiling sadly.

My face was filled with shock and there were tears developing in my eyes.

"But Sir, you are only sixty and I am really really fond of you. You are the sole reason that I am not on the streets. I can't imagine working here without you. I.......", my voice trailed away. I was beyond shocked.

Dear God, why do you have to make up so many reasons for me to stay sad? Have I done something wrong in my previous birth? Why can't I just be happy for once?

"Don't worry Donghyuck. My son is very much capable of handling things just like me and I am sure he will take care of you well. Honestly speaking, he is a bit hard to handle. But I know you can handle him Donghyuck. I wish you all the best in your coming endeavours. By the way, take the day off. I need to leave for a sudden meeting and I will be in Japan. Take care of yourself.", he said.

"Ne, hyung. Bye."

And with a last smile Mr.Lee was out the door. 

"I will miss him", Donghyuck thought to himself. Anyways, I just got a day off. Yayyy. Time to chill and binge watch anime and K dramas.

Donghyuck quickly left the office, started his beat up Toyota and drove to reach the comforts of his tiny home.


	3. Apologies

I AM HONESTLY VERY VERY SORRY TO ALL YOU READERS!! GOD. IM SUCH A HORRIBLE AUTHOR. I KEPT YOU GUYS IN THE DARK FOR SO LONG. I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH LIFE AND ALMOST FORGOT I HAD AN ACCOUNT HERE TT

 

YOU CAN FIND ME IN WATTPAD WITH THE SAME USERNAME. I HAVE UPDATED BOTH BOOKS OVER THERE

 

THAT IS IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ MY CRAPPY STORY.

IM INCREDIBLY SORRY :(


End file.
